realbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Max Tate
Max Tate,His Bit Beast is Draciel,Max is a happy, good-natured kid who always sees the best in everything and everyone. He's like brother to Tyson and loves to laugh at whatever life throws at him. Max is a highly skilled Beyblader specializing in a defensive style. Max strongly believes that the key to beyblading lies in the player, and not the beyblade. For Max, beyblading is a family affair. He lives with his Dad who runs a local hobby shop specializing in beyblades and his Mom is a research scientist at a top-secret BBA facility. His father is Japanese, and his mother, Judy, is American. Judy is the coach of the American Beyblade team, the All Starz. Spin Gear Draciel Max (Mex Defense) Draciel Shield (Metal Ball Defense) Draciel Fortress (Fortress Defense) MG Core Draciel Viper (Viper Wall) Draciel Viper 2 (Heavy Viper Wall) Engine Gear Draciel Gravity (Gravity Control) (Ultra Gravity Control) (Heavy Viper Wall/Tidal Wave) Hard Metal System Draciel Metal Shield (Aqua Shield) One sees Max, in the first season, as a blader full of energy. Max was the first to befriend Tyson and Kenny. He meets them by the river when Tyson attempts to save a drowning dog, but fails; thus leading Max into the rescue. At first, Kenny is jealous because he showed up out of the blue with great beyblading skills and was also somewhat jealous of his relationship with Tyson, but this soon passes. Max, along with Tyson and Kenny, agree to enter the Japan qualifying tournament being hosted by the BBA, and comes in first place in Block A. In the semi-finals, he faces Kai and loses. Even though he lost, he offers Kai his hand in order to congratulate him, but Kai scoffs and walks off; a sign of his disregard for Max's skills at the time. Once Tyson beats Kai and he and becomes the national champion, Mr. Dickenson forms them into a team, named "Bladebreakers" by Tyson (Team BBA in the original version). They then go off to compete in the championships. After the end of the Beyblade World Championships, Max moves back to America with his mother Judy to help her with beyblade research (most likely for the American BBA). Max is first seen walking in a parking lot listening to music when he is approached by a mysterious cloaked female beyblader (who is later revealed as Mariam) who challenges him to a battle. Max tells her he won't go easy on her just because he's a champion. When it looked like it was time for Max to go on the offensive, the female beyblader charges for Draciel and wins the battle. Stunned by his loss, Max emails Kenny about the incident and learns Tyson, Ray, and Kai have also been targeted by cloaked beybladers. They all lost their matches except Kai, who tied his match with his opponent, Dunga. This and another organization known as Team Psykick targeting the Bladebreakers prompts Mr. Dickenson to have the team reuniteBright, cheerful and always ready to take on a new Beyblade challenge, Max returns in G-Revolution. He is the first to hear about the new tag-team format of the Beyblade World Championships and alerts the rest of the team. Like Ray and Kai, Max realizes there is a chance he might not be able to compete if he fights with Tyson, so he leaves the Bladebreakers to join the PPB All Starz and gains a new partner, Rick Anderson. Max and his team ties with White Tiger X for fourth place. He seems to be a bit more serious this season. After the tournament, Daichi Sumeragi takes a liking to Max and sees him as sort of a "person to beat" in order to become world champion, getting tired of being associated with Tyson.